Wise One's Paradox
by Avari wind seer
Summary: Is the Wise One as cruel as he is portrayed in the Lost Age? Did he even have a choice about his actions? [Oneshot]


Arggg… It took me _so_ long to write this. Especially with tests…and projects…and the regular load of homework…

Stupid school….

* * *

Wise One's Paradox

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing.

And then there were the gods. No one knows where they came from. Even I cannot hazard a guess. Perhaps they have been there since the beginning of time. But that is irrelevant.

The gods, when the time came, created the earth. The earth of Weyard. They made it flat, with the great waterfalls pouring off the edges into space. They shaped mountains and valleys, hills and plains.

They shaped the four elements—the basic lifeforce of the earth—and created the Adepts, the ones who would use these powers and rule the earth.

And when the world of Weyard was complete, they made me, and gave me a task. To guard the people, to be aware of their fates, and to guide them—nudge them on—to follow their destinies.

It seemed a simple enough task in the beginning.

When I was first created, I knew everything that would come to pass on Weyard from the time I was brought into being until the time Weyard would fade away, out of existence. As time passed, I forgot most of the future—for who could live for long with so much deadly knowledge in his mind?

Usually I did not recall that any specific event was to occur almost until the moment of that event's occurrence.

And so it was that I did not recall the fate of Felix and Isaac until the time was upon us.

* * *

The ground rumbled around me.

"Is this the terrible retribution the villagers spoke of?"

The shaking ceased, but I could feel the building pressure in the ground. Someone was disturbing the Elemental Stars.

"It's over…But what was it?"

I heard the voices as if from far away. I knew these voices. I had heard them all speak at the beginning of time, running through my mind like actors rehearsing for a play.

I knew my entrance.

"What is that?"

They were all staring at me, at the rock-like form that I assumed to give humans peace of mind. My true form is dust and particles, space and matter, a form beyond human comprehension.

"No!" cried the man. The sanctum built by the ancient civilizations had thwarted his plans once before, and he knew he had failed again.

"Could that be…the Wise One?" I was impressed, though I knew the old man had been born with more knowledge that most humans gain in a lifetime… Why did I call him old? He had not lived a fraction of the time I had.

The earth began to shake again. Cracks opened in the ground, revealing magma hidden deep inside the earth. I glowed as I fought to control the rising lava. At this point in time, the earth was more powerful than I was. In another time, another place, I could have stopped the eruption completely, but my power was limited because the eruption had already been foreseen. It would trigger a chain of events that would affect all of Weyard.

"Such power… Incredible!" whispered the blue-haired Water Adept. He would be my greatest adversary in the times to come, but he never had a chance against Fate.

"This doesn't look good. Maybe we should escape while we can."

"But we need the Mars Star! We can't leave without it."

"I agree with Felix. We're no match for the guardian."

"…Fine. But we'll take this girl Jenna with us. If the two fools survive, they'll have to bring us the Mars Star to buy her freedom."

They stepped through the portal one by one.

Only the Mercurian remained, gazing out across the room. "The Mars Star… It's a pity that we have to leave it, but perhaps we'll be seeing it soon."

But someday, Alex, you'll come to wish you had never left here without it.

The two boys looked around nervously. They were stranded on the small island of rock that had once housed the Mars Star.

"We're in big trouble, Isaac. Let's get out of here."

He turned to go, but the other one had seen me hovering there.

—Why are you standing there?— I asked them. —This place has become dangerous.—

"You're the dangerous one!" said the Mars Adept.

I ignored him. —The volcano will soon erupt. I cannot hold it for long. You must leave this place.— I paused, reminded of the fate I had been given.—Take out the Elemental Star.—

Regretting my actions even as I did so, I imbued the Star with a bit of the power of the Golden Sun. Now there was no stopping Fate. The end of this journey was already decided. There would be no turning back.

—Return it to its bag.— The Venus Adept did so, stowing the sack of woven mythril inside his tunic.

* * *

Many times since that day I have wondered if there was another way. If I could have stopped the Mercurian without killing him. If I could have ignored the igniting of the lighthouses, since they were fated to be lit anyway.

But I am merely an actor in a play, and the directors aren't taking suggestions.

* * *

The mayor of Vale watched the Great Healer. "What is it? You've been very quiet."

My oracle spoke as I had told him, as his destiny led him. "The hovering stone that appeared before Isaac…I have seen it before, it my dreams. In my mind's eye, it appeared again just now and spoke to me. It is the Wise One, guardian of the Elemental Stars. It told me what happened to Isaac and Garet in Sol Sanctum."

The woman spoke up, her face worried. "Will the volcano destroy Vale?"

"It is impossible to stop the eruption now, but the Wise One will prevent the lava from reaching us. However, something worse than Vale's destruction looms ahead."

"What could be worse than the destruction of Vale?" asked the Mars Adept.

"A terrible power. The Elemental Stars house incredible energy, and the elemental lighthouses will loose that power upon the world. Once the power of the gems has been released, the whole world will…"

They all gasped.

The stupidity of humans is almost unbelievable. I never said what would happen to Weyard. They would never dream, however, that I was sending them on a mission to ensure the destruction of the world.

It didn't matter, anyway. They would fail.

"The Wise One wants us to get the gems back, doesn't he?" she asked.

"This world is ours, to save or destroy. Our inaction may bring about its destruction. We cannot hope for salvation. We must save ourselves…" He walked to stand in front of the two young Adepts. "Acquiring the Elemental Stars is their fate alone."

"Are you suggesting that we place the fate of the world in the hand of Isaac and Garet?"

"The Wise One has spoken," confirmed the healer.

I had spoken, but I wasn't finished. I appeared to them there, in the sanctum of Vale.

—You two are quite brave to take on this quest. I shall be watching you. Choose your destiny well, you ones.— Then I vanished, at least to their mortal eyes.

But before I turned my attention to something else completely, I made a mistake, one of the first I have made since the dawn of time.

My oracle had caught one shred of my thought as I closed the mind link between us. The mother of the Earth Adept saw the unfocused look in his eyes. "What did the Wise One say, Great Healer?"

"…Felix must unlock the power."

* * *

And so I gave them their task. But even as I spoke to them, telling them of what would happen if they failed, I was reminded of their true fate.

"Felix must unlock the power." So I told them that one day in the sanctum of Vale. But no one noticed my mistake, no one heard my words.

But that day, I foolishly let slip the fate of this particular situation. Isaac was not on a quest to save the world; Felix was. But no one should have known that…

Maybe it wasn't a mistake. Maybe I was tired—as I am now—of acting like the stern, powerful guardian of this world.

That day on the Mars Lighthouse, I told them the truth. I cannot interfere in the actions of humans.

To interfere is to hinder or obstruct the actions of others. But my role is not one of hindrance; I am the guide of human souls in this hostile world…

That's what I keep telling myself, anyway.

They may call it interference, but I cannot fight my own destiny; I cannot interfere with my own role of interference.

How ironic.

Irony. I hate it.

I am forced to lead these poor, clueless souls along on a path they can never come back from.

Foolish mortals. They think that with their Jupiterian powers, they can see the future. But they do not know fate as I do.

The two I sent to save the world nearly caused its destruction. The one who went against my warnings brought Weyard back from the brink of death.

And I knew I would happen all along.

I'm playing two roles on this earth, but it can't last forever…

They're catching on.

And I'm running out of excuses…

* * *

—Betrayers, you have arrived!—

They looked around in confusion, squinting through the blizzard, searching for the source of the voice.

"Quick, Felix," said the Lemurian, looking around nervously. "Cast the Mars Star in before anything has a chance to stop us!"

—So, you still intend to light the beacon of Mars Lighthouse?—

"Who said that?" asked the Venus Adept.

—Have you forgotten me so soon, Isaac? And you, Garet?—

"Whatever it is, it seems to know you, Isaac. Do you have any idea what it is?"

Isaac shook his head.

—Then search your heart, boy!—

They stared up in amazement at the rock-like being that had just appeared above the aerie.

"It's the Wise One!" exclaimed the Mars Adept.

"Who's the Wise One?" asked the young Wind Adept.

"After the Elemental Stars were stolen from Sol Sanctum, the Wise One prevented Mt. Aleph from erupting so that Garet and I could escape."

"But Mt. Aleph did erupt!"

"The Wise One held off the eruption until we could escape. He even halted the lava flow."

"That's impossible!" exclaimed the Mercury Adept. "Nobody has enough power to do that!"

"Well," said the Mars Adept, "I was there, and it happened, so you'll just have to believe us!"

"If it can do all that, this Wise One sounds more like a god than an Adept!" said the Lemurian.

If only I was_ a god. Then I wouldn't have to be doing this to them…_

—I did not just save you. I also tasked you with recovering the four Elemental Stars. Why have you disobeyed my command?—

"Because Prox will be destroyed if we don't light the beacon!"

—Prox? They have brought this disaster upon themselves.—

The female Wind Adept scowled. "Are you saying we should just abandon them to die? What did they do to deserve that?"—

The people of Prox have committed an unforgivable sin. They must pay the price.—

"For lighting the lighthouses?" asked the Venus Adept. "Does that warrant total destruction?"

"If we don't light the beacon, Gaia Falls will eventually erode all of Weyard!"

"We have fought so long to save all the people of our world, and now you would stop us?"

"How can you just allow the world to crumble into nothingness?" yelled the fiery Mars Adept.

"The seal needs to be broken! The world will be destroyed if it's not!"

They paused in their verbal barrage. The wind howled fiercely around us as they waited for my reply.

—You have learned far too much.—

The scholar broke in. "Wise One, you can't continue to protect the lighthouses! You know what's happening!" He was perceptive indeed, this Kraden. "It is your duty to protect all of Weyard! If Weyard is destroyed, you will have failed us all!"

He was far too close to the truth for my liking. —If Alchemy is unleashed, mankind may well destroy all of Weyard itself.—

"But we can combine our strengths and ensure that Alchemy is not used for evil!"

—It is inevitable. In time, one man will seek to rule over all. It is human nature, inescapable.— I paused, feeling a hostile force far away. —And it shall come sooner than any of you think.—

"Why do you say that?" asked the scholar.

—The Water Adept who climbs toward the peak of Mt. Aleph even as we speak…Is he not a friend of yours? Alex is his name.—

"Alex!" exclaimed the redheaded girl. "What is he doing on Mt. Aleph?"

—He understands far more than any of you do. He knows that when the four beacons have been lit, their light will gather at Sol Sanctum.—

"But what will he gain from being there?"

—When the final beam of light reaches the peak of Mt. Aleph, the Golden Sun shall rise.—

"And it's that light that gives shape to the Stone of Sages?" asked the old man.

—This has been Alex's one true desire from the very start.—

"Alex... How could he do this? He's... He's one of my own people!"

"None of that matters right now. We still have to light the beacon. The Wise One can deal with Alex on his own."

—I cannot interfere in the actions of mankind.—

"If you can't interfere, then how about getting out of our way so we can light the beacon, huh?" challenged the female Mars Adept.

"Ooo... Good one, Jenna!"

"Don't worry, Felix!" said the other Venus Adept. "Just throw the Mars Star into the beacon's well!"

The dark-haired Venus Adept stepped forward, the gleaming Mars Star held in his gloved right hand. I glowed as he raised the Elemental Star. The other Adepts could see the Psynergy that had halted him.

"Wise One!" the Lemurian said. "Didn't you just say that you aren't allowed to interfere with our actions?"

—That is correct. I cannot stop you. But... what if some miracle were to occur, one that prevented you from igniting the beacon?—

"Miracle? What are you talking about? What kind of miracle?"

—If you can defeat a miracle, only then can you ignite the beacon's flame.—

The dragon was suddenly visible through the swirling snow. It landed on the aerie, shaking the floor.

"So you would have us fight for our future? Fine, then fight we shall!" The Lemurian drew his mace from his belt.

"What's the Wise One thinking?" growled the Mars Adept. "We already beat a two-headed dragon. How much tougher can this one be?"

"Let's do it! For Prox! For the future of Weyard!" The eight of them drew their weapons and spread out on the aerie, readying for battle. The dragon raised its head to attack and they all gripped their weapons even more tightly.

Only the scholar was saw the truth. "Wait a second... Wasn't that two-headed dragon actually... So that means this three-headed dragon must be..." I saw the realization dawn on his face. "Felix! NO! You mustn't fight that dragon! It's—"

"Too late, Kraden!" shouted the Mars Adept. "We can't get away from it now!"

"Felix, don't! Stop!!!"

* * *

I shouldn't have even had the power to summon that dragon, but the gods granted me the Psynergy sufficient to transform the three Valeans to the form of a dragon. I never wanted to do it, but my path led me that way. And for the guardian of humans on Weyard to stray off the beaten path means certain destruction for the world of Weyard.

But if anyone has ever wished for death because of a deed they regret, I am one. On the Mars Lighthouse, I knew the grief they would feel. I knew what would result from my actions.

But even if I had the courage to end my life because of depression, I don't have the power to do that. I can end their lives, but not my own.

More irony.

I can't escape from my life. I have to make the best out of it and go on, running the lives of these foolish humans.

What is my true purpose here? Is there one?

Why have I been placed on this earth? Is there something I'm missing?

No.

My purpose has been clear since the beginning. I have no choice. I have no options.

But why did I have to put them through this trial? What was the point? Did Fate gain some kind of sick amusement from watching this?

* * *

A brilliant light blazed as the dragon fell to the ground, defeated. The light faded to reveal the forms of three people lying on the aerie floor.

"Who are they?"

"That's what I was trying to warn you about! It wasn't just the dragon that you killed..."

"I remember you warning us, but it was too late for us to stop..."

"Kraden, why were you trying to stop us from fighting the dragon?"

"It was the Wise One's final trap..."

"Trap? What do you mean?"

"The Wise One knew he couldn't stop you, so he played a cruel, wretched trick on you instead."

"Kraden, I don't understand... What are you trying to tell us?" The old man merely shook his head.

"Sheba, let's see who those people are while they try to sort this out."

"No, Jenna! Don't look! You mustn't look! It will only bring you pain..."

"What are you talking about, Kraden? They can't hurt us anymore... We'll just—"

The Mars Adept saw the face of the man lying closest to her and backed away, shaking her head. "No…"

"That's not possible…" Isaac and Felix had recognized the prone figures.

The old man stared into the swirling winds. "If only... If only I'd realized sooner..."

* * *

The Lemurian lowered his hands, the healing glow fading.

"What's the matter Piers? Why did you stop? Jenna's parents need you..."

"It's no use, Ivan... I'm tapped… And even if I weren't, it's just too late...

"What are you saying?" whispered the Mars Adept, trying to fight the tears. "They're not... They can't be..."

"Jenna," said the old man gently, "you must prepare yourself for what comes next... Being transformed into a dragon, fighting in that form... This requires tremendous power."

"What are you saying, Kraden?" The tears were rolling down her cheeks unchecked now.

"In fighting you, your parents were forced to use every last ounce of their energy. Even if they had won the battle, they would not have survived. You cannot blame yourself..."

The other Mars Adept glared out into the raging blizzard. "You monster!!! Why did you do this? Why did you make us fight Jenna's parents?

"You're no god!" shouted the female Wind Adept. "You're no protector! You're evil!"

The Lemurian stared out across the snow-covered lands. "You don't understand the pain you have caused, Wise One. You have no idea the damage done to a child who learns she has destroyed her own parents."

* * *

Was I unaware of the pain I had caused? Have I only now become aware of all the destruction I have caused in this world?

How many lives have I destroyed in my task to protect the world? How many ambitions have been crushed, how many hearts broken because of me?

How did I live before, oblivious to all I was doing?

Would it have made any difference if I had come to my senses sooner?

But I have no choice if I want to ensure the continued well-being of all of Weyard. I cannot act in a certain way. I merely _am_.

And what I am defines my actions. Particularly what I had to do on top of Mars Lighthouse. They regret it, and I regret it, but it was fated.

I knew what my path was when the world was made. I knew my job. But from this place in time, it doesn't seem so simple anymore…

What can I do?

What do you do when you've known your fate since birth, but it no longer seems as appealing as it did?

What can you do when you're stuck in an inescapable cycle, trapped on a one-way path to hell?

What can anyone do?

* * *

The blond Venus Adept spoke up, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Kraden… Why did the Wise One change our parents into a dragon? Why did he make us fight them?" He stopped to rub a hand across his eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was rough with emotion. "I mean, we almost killed them... He tried to make us kill our own parents. Why?

The scholar answered in that thoughtful way of his. "Do you think that he intended for them to die from the start?"

The two Venus Adepts looked at each other and shrugged.

"I cannot speak for him, but I think he knew that they would be revived by the beacon's light. We cannot hope to fathom the motives of a being as all-powerful as the Wise One..."

"You don't know either, Kraden?"

"I can only hazard a guess... The Wise One... wanted to test you."

"What do you mean, test us?"

"I cannot tell you more... It is up to you to find the answer. Will we use Alchemy to wage war, to raise armies? Or will we use it to grow wise, to rise above our petty feuds and perform great deeds? You were willing to sacrifice everything for your quest. I'd say you've risen to the challenge."

* * *

What is our fate?

* * *

Hmm... Wise One angst… And a new take on Kraden… I think I'm going to get flamed for this…

Anyway, this was inspired by too many people bashing the Wise One, and also by that quote from Golden Sun, "Felix must unlock the power."

I'm not saying I like the Wise One, ('cause he is pretty annoying) but it's interesting to think that the 'bad guys' aren't exactly as evil as people tend to think. (Except I think the Wise One was leaning towards crazy…)

Plus, I like the idea of destiny (if you can't tell from reading some of my other fics…). I'm also obsessed with the time paradox (read the Dragonriders of Pern series)…but that's irrelevant.

Laugh if you will, but review first, please.


End file.
